mondo_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Cicci
Cicci is a cute, little canary and one of Simba's friends. She loves to sing and her songs are very beautiful. They are admired by all, except for Winner who disliked them so much. As he grew older, though, he learned to like her voice. Other than singing, Cicci goes on many adventures with Simba and his friends, and she also serves as an aerial spy to spot on Shere Khan. In the second series, she was involved in a search party along with Simba and his friends to save Winner in NY. In Winner and the Golden Child, she was in the middle of a discussion with her friends as to how and where the young prophecy should be raised. With the Black Forest, Kilimanjaro, and New York out of the question, both she and Ari have come up with the solution that he must be raised in a mysterious place, the Jungle, and hide away from the sorceress which destroyed the war-torn Land of the Dinosaurs; it was the same desolate place as to where both Simba and Buckshot were trained in. She also tends to be Fox's constant nagger, always correcting him and making sure his ego doesn't get the best of him, which it does often times. After a few days of rigorous training with the kid, she managed to lead Ari to the secret Singing Valley, the same place where Simba met Stella/Farna. It was there that Ari was able to master his ability on conjuring a clear image of his mom using hydro kinesis. She also organized the first annual jungle festival as a way to draw in Shere Khan and his troops; the leading performance done by Ari and the valley flowers were able to repel Kurdy and his evil minions away during the finale of the big event. A day later, she settled a quarrel, saying that since the unwilling hyenas made a good performance, they're not truly enemies; for reassurance, Fox was chosen as a spy for Shere Khan and his followers whom he later befriended with. There was also a point when she became worried over Winner's anxieties since she noticed he wasn't worried about losing his ball, and was so preoccupied on being a guardian to Ari. Eventually, Ari became interested as Winner and Fox were remembering their days in the Animal World Cup, then the hyenas got the same idea. Cicci theorized that Shere Khan and his army are working together as a team, and she decided they should challenge them in a soccer match instead of bloodshed. Since then, they had been practicing restlessly for the upcoming tournament. And she and Winner's team consists of Ari, Fox, Baloo, Kaa, Flash, a water buffalo, and a stork .Because the 400-year curse was reversed from Aurora's secret box that Ari found, they decided to assist them by bouncing back the soccer ball from Baloo's goal on account of his clumsiness. Ari was successful on confronting Maya as a dragon and transforming her permanently into a vulture. Team Jungle had won the game, and since he fulfilled the prophecy, Ari warped his own home into the Singing Valley. Appearance She's a small yellow bird wearing a note for a necklace and has blue eyes. Category:Characters Category:Mondo TV characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Simba the King Lion characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Birds